The Truth of The Past
by TheCoffee
Summary: Lincoln Loud made a mistake that will change his life. Now he must hide the truth without anyone finding out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer Wednesday as the sun was rising over the Loud house. A certain 15-year-old white-haired boy woke up. He got up from the bed and started dressing up with an orange hoodie and some blue jeans. He looked at his calendar and saw the red circle around this Wednesday. Lincoln looked at the circle with a nervous look and a glint of fear. While still dressing up he saw his phone on his desk which he grabbed and unlocked. He quickly went to his messages with Clyde and saw their latest conversation.

**00.27 AM** L. "Hey Clyde think we can hang on Wednesday?"

**09.12 PM** C."Yeah sure come by at 11 I have an appointment at 2 tho"

**09.57 PM** L."Okay see you soon"

He looked at the mirror in his room noticing how tired he looked with bags under his eyes. He'll admit and say he hasn't gotten enough sleep in the last weeks because of one thing. Not wanting to think about it anymore Lincoln opened the door to his room and looked through the empty hall before looking at the camera "Ever since everyone's summer vacation started, our parents wanted to spend more time with us" Lincoln kept saying as he was walking to the bathroom. He could barely talk with his energetic voice anymore. It was replaced by a sadder tone.

"And it's understandable. Almost all my older sisters have moved out. The only ones left are Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Me, Lynn, sometimes Luan and kind of Luna. "Lincoln continued and brushed his teeth and started to go down to the kitchen

"You see Luan's business has become such a big hit that's she's barely home and Luna has started spending so much time with Sam and playing at concerts that she's also barely home and when she comes home it's only for a day or two." Lincoln sadly sighs as he continues to speak.

"Of course, this makes sense. Luna and Sam had a huge break between them last year that lasted for almost 2 months. I guess they missed each other. Ever since then they hung out every time and never left each other's side." thought Lincoln a bit sadly, he started making cereal and continued "As for Leni and Lori. Well, Leni got a job as a clothes designer as soon as she finished school, sadly the company was in another city. Of course, when she told us none of us wanted her to leave, but I must admit she has gotten smarter than her past self. I have to admit watching Lori leave made me sad, you see she moved into an apartment with Bobby after they both finished scho-".

"Hello, Lincoln" Hearing a calm and haunting voice from behind made Lincoln jump.

"Lucy! You know mom forbid you from doing that again after the cake incident" Lincoln now looked at the 12-year-old goth girl.

"Sorry Lincoln, a force of habit. By the way, when will Leni arrive? I need her opinion on a Vampire costume I'm making" Lincoln started eating his cereal and answered.

"Don't know, mom said that Leni will arrive at about 3 today?" Said Lincoln quickly finishing eating his cereal after noticing the time was already 11.

"Damn Luce, sorry gotta go I promised Clyde well finish our summer bucket list we made today" Normally Lincoln didn't use the D-word but since he was in a rush and his parents took all of the sisters to the mall minus Lucy to buy presents for Leni and Lori. Since Lincoln's mom, Rita knew of their plans they normally do every summer, she allowed Lincoln to skip the mall and hang out with Clyde. But right now, he had only one worry and that's about not looking weird in front of Lucy, so she doesn't suspect anything's wrong.

But she did, she noticed how tired Lincoln looked and that he was nervous about something. She also saw and heard how he isn't speaking with the same energy as he used to. It worried her a bit, she wanted to ask him about it but thought it was best if she asked him after he'll be back from Clyde. Maybe he'd be calmer then. A quick thought came to her mind and she asked

"Wait Lincoln aren't you supposed to go to the mall to buy presents or do you already have a present for them?" Lucy said watching Lincoln struggling to put on a shoe.

"Well yes and no. I gave mom 40 bucks and told her what to buy. And you?"

"I will give her a spell that makes her very lucky for the next coming days," Said Lucy while showing Lincoln the spellbook.

"That's great, now I gotta go." said Lincoln hastily as he rushed out the door.

As she watched her brother run out of the house, she thought how weird he was acting. She was going to question him when he returns but until then she'll be reading the spellbook.

Lincoln soon approached the McBride household. He knocked on the door and heard the locks being unlocked. After the door was opened it revealed Clyde, one of Lincoln's best friends.

"Hey buddy, what do you wanna do?" said Clyde

Lincoln nodded "I want to talk Clyde. I messed up really bad." Clyde gave him a worried look and asked if he wanted to come in. Lincoln nodded and went in hoping for the best.

It was a bit before 2 when Lincoln left the McBride household with a worried look. As he walked home, he thought about the event that will happen soon and how it will change his life. After coming close to the house, he noticed a black car in the driveway. He instantly recognized the car as Leni's and started running to the door. After reaching the door and a few knocks later, the door was opened by a 17-year-old Lynn.

Lynn quickly noticed that Lincoln was breathing heavily. " Lincoln did you run here?" Said Lynn chuckling a bit knowing that her brother lost track of time. Before answering Lynn was immediately pushed away by someone that then hugged Lincoln, suddenly he feels he was losing balance and started falling. Lynn took notice of that and quickly grabbed them both so they could both stand up straight. "Lincy what took you so long?" said the other person who Lincoln quickly realized was Leni.

"Leni aren't you supposed to come home 3" Said Lincoln wondering why Leni come home now.

That's before Lynn answers "That was when Lori would be coming." said Lynn while facepalming. All three of them entered the house, Lincoln noticing that the table was set with a bunch of delicious food. He made his way towards the table before he heard.

"Don't try it, tried it before and mom got mad" Said Lynn warning her brother while laying down on the couch with Leni scrolling through the tv channels. Suddenly the ground begins shaking and a group of people comes down the stair, within seconds Lincoln was surrounded by all his younger sister minus Lucy. They questioned him with every question possible "Are you okay?" "Why are you late?" and so on. After a minute the all stopped asking and went to their separate rooms. Lincoln took a notice that only his younger sisters were here, so he asked Lynn.

"Lynn where are Luna and Luan?" Lynn turned to him while Leni was still focused on the tv.

"Well Luna is still at Sam's place, but they will both arrive soon. And mom and dad are with Lily driving Luan here, can you believe it she's 18 and still doesn't have a driver's license!" Lynn laughed at that while Lincoln chose to defend his sister.

"Lynn you know that Luan barely has any time thanks to her successful business." Lynn wasn't looking to get in an argument today, so she agreed with him and continued watching the tv. Then Lincoln remembered something and he looked at the clock and quickly became nervous. While Lynn was more focused on the tv she did notice that Lincoln was nervous.

"Everything alright?" Lincoln quickly panicked when he heard her and quickly made a response.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering why barely anyone is down here but up there?" Lincoln pointed out while pointing at the stairs.

Lynn knew her brother was a bad liar and bad at hiding things. She could see that he was panicked about something but seeing that he was avoiding telling her. She decided to bring it up later since it was about 8 minutes left until mom, dad and Luan show up. And Lori called and said she's 20 minutes away before Lincoln showed up.

"Well, most of the are finishing packing their presents. Lisa made some tech stuff, Lola and Lana got new glasses for Leni and a new phone case for Lori and I think Lucy is gonna put a curse on Leni and Lori or something like that. What did you get them?" Asked Lynn looking at her brother. Lincoln started going up the stair while stating.

"Going to check now" Receiving a confused look from Lynn.

After reaching his room he noticed two normal-sized boxes on his desk. He picked them up and unboxed both, one of the boxes contained an SD card for Lori's phone and the other box had a nice scarf that was meant for Leni. Knowing that he had the presents for both of them he decided to check on his sisters. While thinking about who to go first to he heard an explosion coming from Lisa's room and decided to start with her. He opened the door to her room being surprised that it didn't break.

"Hello, fellow male sibling. I assume you came here because of the accidental chemical reaction that was unstable?" Lincoln just nodded while Lisa started cleaning her glasses that got dirty from the explosion.

While putting on her glasses she stated "Well I may need assistance in cleaning the lab right now" Lincoln sighed and agreed to help her.

After cleaning her room that she states is her lab she let Lincoln in on what she was doing. While Lincoln wasn't as smart as Lisa, he was able to pick up that she was making some hairdryer that allows the person to style their hair in any way. That's all he understood before Lisa started talking too smart for him to understand. He saw that as his cue to leave.

After leaving he decided to visit the twins before going to Lucy. Lincoln opened the door to their room only to be greeted to "My present is better!" stated the Lola pointing towards a pair of glasses on a desk.

"Leni has had the same glasses for about 4 years. Do you really think she'll change them now? At least Lori will use my phone case I bought her!" Said Lana to her twin. They both heard a door being closed

They both saw Lincoln trying to escape by closing the door and at the same time, Lincoln was praying that he doesn't get involved. "I already have a lot on my mind" thought Lincoln but sadly it isn't his day today.

Lola was the first to talk by saying "Whose present is the best? It's obviously mine." At the same time, she was using her puppy eyes to win.

"Lola! That isn't fair you're using puppy eyes to win" said her twin.

While Lincoln had to admit he almost fell for that trick. But luckily being born in a house of ten girls gives you immunity's to certain things. Lincoln prayed that by some miracle he could avoid their arguing when suddenly *Beep* "The doorbell" he through before looking at the twins.

"Looks like either Luna and Sam or Mom, Dad, Lily and Luan came home or its Lori." He said before starting to rush down with the twins behind him just as Lynn was opening the door. When the door opened it revealed their parents and Lincoln was a bit disappointed that it wasn't Luna. The next 10 minutes felt like a blur to him. His nervousness was getting to him and he wanted to stop it so bad. But he knew deep down that this had to happen. He got quickly snapped out of it when Lori arrived, sadly Bobby couldn't come today because he'll be with the Casagrande's and celebrate. We gave our presents to them and it was like Christmas for them. Now there were only two people that weren't her, Luna and Sam. The next 10 minutes were made of puns from Luan and me looking at the clock every minute. But I also noticed that Lucy sometimes looked at me like she wanted to ask something, and Lynn looked at me weird. I even think I saw them speak to each other before looking at me. Finally, the doorbell rang and when two people came in. Luna and her girlfriend Sam. While everyone was talking, I could feel time going by. Almost everyone tried talking to me about my day and so on. I wish this day would never happen. I looked at the clock one last time and was scared.

**04.59 PM**

Lincoln tried telling himself "This has to happen for the good of me and –-"

**05.00 PM**

*Beep*

That sound stopped my heart and I felt like I wanted to puke.

Everyone looked around confused wondering if they invited someone else. Luna decided to go and open the door, I wanted to tell her not to but with all my power I tell myself not to. I and everyone watch as she unlocks the door and opens it. She looks around before looking down and freezing. Everyone started to wonder why Luna froze up and some went to investigate but they also froze. My mom bent down and picked up a basket and carried it to the kitchen table. Everyone was trying to see, I didn't need to, I only sat there on the couch watching them. My mom picked up some paper and read it so that everyone in this room could hear. The word that will forever echo my mind "Dear Lincoln, I know none of us wanted this, but I can't do this. So, I'm giving Layla to you" That's it, no signature and all eyes on me.

End of chapter 1

* * *

**Hey, guy c0ffeee here. I'm currently trying to start writing fanfiction and this is my first attempt. If you have criticism, please share it in the review section. Hope you enjoyed it**

**Edit: Updated to fix some errors**


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel everyone staring at me and waiting for me to answer, but there was none, I made a mistake and am paying for it. The room was silent, and everybody stood there until Rita spoke.

"Lori get all of you siblings up to their rooms. I need to speak to Lincoln" after she said that Lori nodded and started rounding up all of the sibling to their rooms and none of them said anything. No sound till Rita walked to me and sat beside me.

"Do you want to explain?" she said it in a calm and a worrying tone. I wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"I messed up mom" I said while looking down on the ground. I felt tired and to emotionally drained to answer. Lynn Sr who was watching all of this saw how tired Lincoln was and spoke up.

"Rita, I think we should Lincoln rest. He looks like he hasn't slept in days" while Rita wanted to talk about it now, she knew that Lincoln was tired from the look of him.

"Alright Lincoln, you can go sleep but before that can you at least tell us if its true about what was written?" Lincoln felt like he could collapse any second now. He knew that this question was unavoidable, so he nodded slowly while starting to get up and going towards the stairs. Before he left, he could hear a conversation start between his parents. But being half asleep already, he went to his room ignoring all the eyes that were watching him thru the doors in the hall. He went to his room and fell onto the bed and instantly fell asleep.

(Dream sequence)

"_Linc are you sure? I don't know if I want to go thru with this plan what if -" said a familiar feminine voice_

"_It will work, remember I'm the man with the plan." Interrupted Lincoln _

"_I hope it does" responded the female with a sad tone_

(Dream sequence ending)

Lincoln woke quickly up from the dream. Only it wasn't a dream, it was a memory of how things came to be. Noticing the sun going up thru his window he checked the time. "Great, all of my sister are awake. This will be a "fun" day" Lincoln thought to himself after remembering what happen yesterday. Just then he heard a knock on his door which startled him before quickly responding.

"Come in" he said with a bit of a worry. Hoping that it was one of his sisters, and to his surprise the door opened to reveal Luna.

"H-hey Lincoln, Mom told me to wake you up. I think she wants to talk about _it_" Luna was specifying the _it _part. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was talking about.

"Oh… okay I'll be down in 10 minutes" he said, still worrying about the conversation to come. And what about his sister what will they think? These fears quickly clouded Lincolns mind until Luna spoke up.

"You ok dude?" sounding concerned about Lincoln. He gave a quick nod before getting fully up from bed and grabbing his phone.

Luna noticed that Lincoln was about to head out.

"I'll be going to Sam's place now, unless you want me to stay" Said Luna hopeful. But Lincoln quickly answered.

"No need to, I want to speak to mom alone, have fun." While Lincoln hated denying her request, he needed to speak to his mom alone. Luna nodded and went out of his room.

After getting everything, he needed for the day he crossed out another day on his calendar and quickly left for the bathroom noticing yet again that the hall was empty. After leaving the bathroom and going down the stairs he heard his mother's voice calling to him.

"Hey Lincoln, I made you pancakes for breakfast if you don't mind?" Said Rita placing a plate of pancakes on the dining table. He sat down but looked at only one place of the table where something from yesterday was missing. His mother notices his look and tells him "Don't worry, _she_ slept at our room" While Lincoln is relieved that she is okay, he knew that he was here to answer questions. And he didn't have to wait that long.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Rita asked with a calm voice

He nodded, thought of something and told her "I think I got a girl pregnant at a party last year" he answered with hope in his voice. Hoping that his mom would buy that lie.

Rita didn't believe that he was telling the truth, she saw how Lincoln became nervous because of the question. So, she asked further.

"Who?" A simple question that he really wished he could answer truthfully.

"Don't know, I was drunk and meet this girl. We talked and things escalated." It wasn't his best lie, but he hoped she'd buy it or at least focus on that he was drunk at the party instead, but she didn't.

In hopes of avoiding that question he asked her one "So what happens now?" He said thinking about what will happen next. He was scared now; he was afraid of everything from giving his daughter away to putting her up for adoption. Lincoln shudders from the thought of that. It scared him more than anything.

"Whatever you choose" These words shocked Lincoln beyond anything else in his life.

"W-what do you mean" Still being shocked from what she said.

"I mean that if you want to you can keep her Lincoln. While you are too young to have a child, especially alone I know that you don't want to let her go. So, I'm letting you make your choice. Remember we will always help you if you need help." Lincoln was speechless and feeling like he wanted to cry from happiness. He wanted to keep her and feared of letting her go. Lincoln listened closer wondering what she'll say next.

"Lincoln, I won't make you say who it is. But I know you planned this Lincoln, Lucy and Lynn both recall you being nervous about something and always looking at the clock like you were waiting for something. But why make a plan and avoid telling us directly?" While this did indeed also shocked Lincoln that his mom figured it out, he was glad that he didn't have to make up lies for now. But now he must admit.

"Yes, I planned it. She had other plans in life that she couldn't have done with Layla. So, I made a plan so that I got Layla and she could live her life." He said in a sad tone, while it wasn't exactly the truth it wasn't far from it either, Rita notices that Lincoln is sad and gives him comforting smile and a hug.

"It's okay…" He had to admit, he did feel better after talking to Rita.

After what felt like an hour of hugging. Lincoln let go of his mom and asked a question he thought about all morning.

"C-can I see her" Looking up at his mom she gave him a warming smile and said.

"Of Course, you can she is your daughter after all" He got a light smile on his face knowing that he will finally see his daughter for the first time.

He got up from the table leaving what was left of the pancake's and walked towards his parents' room. He opened the door and looks around for the basket. He starts walking towards it and sees the blanket inside moving. Coming closer he was able to see his daughter. Compared to baby pictures of Lincoln she looked almost identical to him. She was currently sleeping and moving a bit around. Lincoln could only smile and promise himself that he will be the best father for her. Maybe it was only him but the more he looked at Layla the more she looked like her mother. After 10 minutes of Lincoln thinking and being happy, he decided to let her sleep instead of accidently waking her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and tucked her more comfortably with her blanket.

"Awww" Lincoln heard silently thru the now cracked open door. Lincoln wasn't even surprised at that point that his sisters listened in on him. He walked out the door only to be hugged by all his older sisters minus Luna.

Leni was the first to speak out "She looks totes like you Lincy" followed by the others agreeing. But once again Lincoln wondered were the younger ones were.

"Thanks Leni, where are the younger ones?" Lincoln asked, then Lori replied

"Dad took them to the water park so that you and mom could talk. And we went to the mall to buy you this." Said Lori.

Before Lincoln could ask further, he was given bags by Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn.

Lincoln smiled knowing probably what was inside and looked at what was inside.

"All of us chipped in a bit of cash to buy the essentials to take care of Layla" said Luna and the others with a smile.

Inside where different clothes, books for Layla and a book about how to be a parent.

"Thank you guys a lot!" He said as he hugged all of them.

While Lincoln decided to go up to his room to check everything out the others stayed behind to talk.

"We need Lincoln to tell us who she is, it's so scummy to leave a child because of _other plans_" said Lynn ranting about it.

"You heard what mom told us, Linc didn't tell her so he'll probably won't tell us." Said Lori

"But were his sisters, we know more of his secrets than mom and dad combined." Said Lynn still wanting the truth.

"I have to agree with Lynn" Said Luan, shocking Lori

"And why's that?" Asked Lori

"Because you can't just leave a child to someone. And forget about it." Said Luan with an angry tone.

Lori was shocked to see Luan mad at something. She thought about it and gave a response. "Look you are free to do whatever you want but don't be forceful."

Lynn and Luan both nodded before going upstairs to plan on how to find out the truth. Lori sighed knowing this won't end we'll but also knowing she can't stop them.

Just then Rita come up from the basement carrying the laundry and asking if they talked to Lincoln. Lori nodded and was informed that the younger siblings are coming back in 30 minutes.

Back to Lincoln now he was reading a book about parenting when he got a notification on his phone. Picking up the phone he sees that it was Clyde that asked if everything went alright. He called him and they started talking.

_C: How did it go Lincoln?! _

_L: Fine actually, better than expected. _

_C: That's good to hear, so how is Layla?_

_L: Fine, she slept at my parents room last night, you should see her Clyde she looks just like me. _

_C: That's how genes work Lincoln, Oh yeah also, Rusty wondered if all of us could hang on Friday._

_C: He said he got a coupon for a free extra-large pizza at Gus' games and grub._

_L: maybe, I want to be with Layla 24/7 right now. _

_C: Ok, I'll tell Rusty that you might come._

_Lincoln could suddenly hear someone yell something in the background of their talk._

_C: Sorry Linc gotta go, my dad's just finished making tacos. Call you later._

*Click*

Lincoln put away his phone and laid down on the bed and smiled thinking back to when he was worried that something might go wrong. Everything would work out for him in the end. But sadly, this was not the end. As Lincoln was oblivious to the plans being made that might ruin everything.

End of chapter 2

* * *

Hey guy c0ffeee here again, I want to thank you for reading chapter 2 and I hope you enjoyed this more than the first one. If you have any questions or feedback you can always leave a review. Make sure to follow for more updates. c0ffeee out


	3. Chapter 3

As Lincoln was laying on his bed and in his thought. Wondering if he should go out with Clyde and the rest of them. The thought of telling them about Layla quickly passed his mind. He shook his head without hesitation knowing that he won't tell anyone unless he needs to. He was suddenly snapped back to reality by his mom calling him down.

"Lincoln can you come down here?" Linc quickly got off the bed and yelled.

"Coming!" He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where a certain surprise waited for him. Next to the table was a baby chair that belonged to his younger sisters when they were little and on it was Layla smiling and playing with a spoon. She was also wearing a bib, so Lincoln could guess what his mom wanted.

"Lincoln even if we're going to help you take care of her we want you to know how to also." Said Rita while handing him a plate of green mush and some napkins.

"Since babies can't eat normal food yet they need to eat this, luckily when Lori went shopping, she bought some baby food" Said Rita. Lincoln meanwhile was approaching Layla with the food bowl hoping that this will go well. But he was wrong.

_20 minutes later_

The main door to the Loud house is unlocked and reveal the younger sister with their dad, they all rush into the house until they all notice Lincoln sleeping on the couch looking tired and Rita holding a happy Layla. Lynn Sr noticing that Lincoln was covered in baby food chuckled and said.

"Let me guess he tried to feed her?" Said Lynn Sr while looking at Rita. He remembers the times that he had to feed his children and how bad it always went. Suddenly all of Lincoln's younger sister rush to Rita to get a good view of Layla. The many "awwws" that his sisters made woke Lincoln up.

"*Yawn* What time is it" Woke Lincoln up covered in baby food. He rubbed his eyes and seeing all his sisters around his mom and daughter. He stood up and looked at the time before going to his now surrounded mother.

"Lincoln could I have her join my tea party? Pretty please" He didn't have to look to know it was Lola who was asking. He thought about it quickly and realized that he could hang out with his friends if someone watched Layla.

"Maybe Lola but then I need someone to look over her while I'm gone" said Lincoln while looking at Lola. His mom thought about what he said and responded.

"Where are you going?" said Rita wondering what kind of plans he had made.

"Clyde and the others asked if I could go to Gus on Friday." Said Lincoln with the hopes that his mom would allow him to go.

"While I think you should spend more time with Layla, I know you been stressed these last few days. So yes, you can but I can't take care of her on Friday. I promised your dad and Lucy to go to a horror movie since I said that I've never watched one, so you'll have to ask your older sisters to watch over her." Said Rita. Rita herself didn't want to go to a horror movie and regretted telling them that she never saw one.

Lincoln nodded knowing that one of his sisters will probably take care of her. But before he left his mother told him that she will call on him when it's dinner time. This would be the first dinner since Layla arrived and he was getting nervous about how things will turn out. He nodded once again and walked up the stairs knowing who to ask first. But before that, he went and took a quick shower because the baby food was really getting annoying.

He walked down the halls before stopping at one door. He hoped that at least one of is sisters would want to. He knocked on the door and stood there waiting. The door was opened by Lynn and asked.

"H-hey Linc watcha doing?" Said Lynn smiling while sounding like she was trying to hide something, and Lincoln took notice.

"Just asking if you could watch over Layla on Friday since I will go out with Clyde and the others." Lincoln looks past Lynn and sees Luan sitting on Lynn's bed while on her own computer.

"Why is Luan there?" Lincoln asked wondering if something was up. He knew that they almost never hung out together unless they were up to something.

"W-were working on a school project" Said Lynn unconvincingly to him. He facepalmed and responded.

"Lynn it's the middle of the summer and you haven't ever done any schoolwork at home" Lincoln pointed out. Lynn was currently freaking out in her mind and smiling on the outside.

"SorryLincolnCan'tHelp!" Said Lynn quickly before closing the door on him. Lincoln was shocked and wondering what that was about. He wanted to investigate further but really wanted to find someone now. He quickly thought of his options and decided to go check on Lori first and lastly Luna. He hoped that by some miracle Luna would be the one to take care of her, but she was probably to busy with Sam. Leni quickly passed his mind, but he knew that it wouldn't end well. Even if she was a bit smarter, she was still the same Leni.

He reached the door of his older sister and knocked hoping that it would go better than with Lynn and Luan. After a second he heard footsteps coming closer to the door before finally opening to reveal Lori. She glanced at him and put her phone away and asked.

"Hey Linc what do you want" She asked him.

"I was wondering if you could take care of Layla on Friday?" He asked her.

She took out her phone and started scrolling through something while Lincoln was just looking at her. After a couple of seconds, she put her phone back into her pocket and told Lincoln.

"Sorry, Linc. I'm visiting Bobby on Friday. So, unless I can bring Layla to the Casagrande's I can't help you." She responded and Lincoln knew what it meant. He needed to ask Luna. He thanked Lori before going into his room and pulling out his phone, searching for Luna on his contacts. After finding Luna on his phone he tried to call her.

***Phone Beep* *Phone Beep* *Phone Beep***

After three beeps her voice message started playing and he ended the call before he could leave a voicemail. Instead, he chose to leave a message for her to see later.

_Lincoln:" Hey Luna is there any way you could take care of Layla on Friday?"_

He put his phone back in his pocket knowing that she would not notice the message until later. He sat down on his bed waiting for her to answer. Until his conversation with Lori passed his head. He thought about how the Casagrande's would react to this and Ronnie Anne. Even though they were never together he felt guilty about this whole situation. He was definitely not telling her anytime soon. Then he thought about his friends. How would they react?

He felt a small bit scared knowing that he will see them on Friday. He wondered if he should tell them but there was one problem. All of them except Clyde would wonder who it was. He was not ready for that question, Clyde was the only one that knew because he couldn't handle it alone. He was definitely surprised but also comforting, then he made up his mind. He was telling them on Friday minus the part of who.

He wondered how she was doing. He knew for sure that she was doing better than him, it gave him a smile. He just hoped that one day he could tell them. He was going deeper in his thoughts until he heard a voice say.

"Dinners ready Lincoln" He instantly recognized the voice of his mom and went down the stair and to the table where Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lori, Leni and Layla already were. He sat down next to the baby chair of Layla and waited for Lynn and Luan to come. He knew that Luna wouldn't come but he wondered what Lynn and Luan were doing. He saw that everyone was talking to each other except for Lisa who was just looking at Layla. While if any other of his did this he wouldn't mind this was Lisa Loud the child prodigy that tested on everything living.

"Lisa I won't allow you to use her for another experiment of yours" Said Lincoln. He knew that if he didn't say anything, she would have done it later on. Lisa adjusted her glasses and said.

"Don't worry male sibling I was just observing your offspring. Quite interesting face structure, I guess that was from her mother's heritage." Now that made Lincoln freak out in his mind. What if she was on to something? Was the question his mind plagued of. Lisa took quick notice of her brothers' alarmed state and said.

"Don't worry Lincoln. I don't know anything about her mother. It's quite hard to know that while the baby is young, also don't fear no test shall be performed on her." Said Lisa calmly trying to get her brother to calm down. Which he did, just then came both Lynn and Luan down the stairs. Talking about something, the rest of dinner was made of Lincoln attempting again to feed Layla and failing. After finally being able to feed Layla he ate his own food that. Almost everyone was deep in conversation with each other and Lincoln was the only one to be quiet. He checked his phone to see if he gat a message and to his surprise, there was one. He unlocked his phone and went to the messages and saw that it was Clyde. Sighing in disappointment that it wasn't Luna he opened the message.

_C:" Hey Linc are you coming to Gus tomorrow?." _

_L:" Maybe, Luna is the only one available tomorrow to take care of Layla while I'm gone."_

_C:" So message her then"_

_L:" Have done that but you know how she is. She almost never responds." _

_C:" Ok Linc but tell me if she agrees."_

_L:" Ok Clyde, by the way, I am going to tell the guys about Layla."_

_C:" Why?"_

_L:" Because they deserve to know why I haven't played or hung out with them lately. Don't worry I'm only telling about Layla."_

_C:" Ok Linc it is your choice to tell them."_

After that Lincoln closed his phone, he saw that most of his sisters already left and the only ones left were Leni and Lori watching the tv. But before getting up and leaving his mother stopped him.

"Lincoln would you like to help me put Layla to sleep. Also do you have someone to cover for you?" Said Rita wondering if Lincoln has found someone.

"Well not yet. All the others are busy but I'm hoping that Luna could help me." Said Lincoln. Rita felt bad for Lincoln that no one else could help him. But she also hoped that Luna would agree so that she could spend some time at home.

"Well let's hope she agrees." Rita said before picking up Layla from the baby chair. Layla looked a bit tired while in Rita's arms. Rita looked at Lincoln before smiling.

"You haven't held her, yet have you?" She asked to which Lincoln agreed.

"Can I hold her?" Asked Lincoln hoping that he would be able to hold her.

"Of course, you can Lincoln you don't have to ask. You know that?" Responded Rita. She explained what way is best to hold a baby. After all, she is the mother of 11 kids. He finally got to hold her and he never felt happier. Meanwhile, his sisters watched the big smile forming from a distance. Lori quickly pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"This is literally cute. Can't wait until everyone sees this!" Said Lori with Leni looking at the picture that Lori took. Lincoln almost freaked out when he heard this.

"Lori please don't" Lincoln asked begging her not to. Both Lori and Leni got confused. Lincoln spoke quietly so that he didn't wake up the now half-asleep Layla.

"Lori if you post that everybody will know that I have a daughter. I don't think I am ready to tell everyone yet. But I will be telling my friends since I know I can trust them, can I trust you?" Lincoln finished hoping that they will understand why. He saw Lori press on her phone a couple of times before saying.

"You don't literally need to worry. We will keep our mouths shut. But I will be keeping the picture." Said Lori with Leni agreeing. Lincoln also said that they should tell the others because he forgot to tell them. Both of them nodded and went up the stairs.

Lincoln calmed down before looking down to Layla and seeing that she was already asleep. He and Rita were both quiet and went into his moms' room where Layla was tucked. Lincoln was surprised to see a crib instead of a basket. He recognized it as Lily's old one that she had before she got a real bed. After making sure Layla was asleep both Lincoln and Rita went out of the room.

"Your dad and Lynn helped move the crib while you were in your room." Said Rita answering Lincoln's question before he even said it.

"You could ask me to help if you wanted to." Said Lincoln wondering why his mom didn't ask for his help.

"We wanted to surprise you and we all know that it has been a lot of stress the last few days" Said Rita. Lincoln did agree that he was feeling stressed still after the event on Wednesday, that why he wanted to go out with his friends and hang out.

"Thank you mom, for all the help you have given me. I don't know what I would have done without you." Said Lincoln hugging his mom and remembering all that she told him and how she took care of Layla like it was her own daughter.

"No problem Lincoln. That's what moms are for, to help and take care of kids." Said Rita smiling. Lincoln let go of the hug before letting out a big yawn. His mother saw this and decided to send Lincoln to bed.

"Lincoln you should sleep. You really look tired" Lincoln agreed and waved goodbye to his mother before going up the stair and to the bathroom. After cleaning his teeth, he walked to his room where he dressed down into his underwear and lied down on his bed. Suddenly Lincoln's phone lights up. Lincoln saw this and quickly picked it up and unlocked it were he saw 2 new messages. Being confused he checked and saw that Luna texted him 5 minutes ago and Lori was the one who wrote to him recently. He first opened Luna's message hoping for the best.

_Lincoln:" Hey Luna is there any way you could take care of Layla on Friday?"_

_Luna:" Would love to bro. What are you going to do?"_

_Lincoln:" I'm going out with Clyde and the rest to Gus tomorrow."_

_Luna:" Gotta go now bro. I'll be home early tomorrow goodnight."_

Lincoln smiled knowing that at least Layla will get the chance to hang you with Luna. He then remembered to text Clyde that he was coming before checking what Lori's message was. He read the first part and he froze when he read the message.

_Lori:" LINC BAD NEWS. Bobby's family is literally coming to visit us on Monday."_

_Lincoln:" Lori calm down. Look while I don't like the idea of telling them I probably should. They are technically a part of our family. So if or until I can think of a plan the current one will be to tell them when they come."_

_Lori:" Aren't you literally worried at all?"_

_Lincoln:" Yes I am, but I got 2 days to figure out a plan."_

_Lori:" Ok, if you need our help don't hesitate to ask."_

And with that Lincoln closed his phone and hoped that it will go well. He could feel his anxious float to the surface of his mind. But right now, he needed sleep because tomorrow is going to be an eventful day. Meanwhile at a certain genius room could a few voices be heard.

"So, what do you say Lisa?" Said Lynn with Luan standing beside her.

"While I'm also intrigued by who it is you should know it is not easy to know that based on looks of the newborn. And I have more important matters to take care of." Both Luan and Lynn knew that it would be hard to find the mother based on looks so that why they were here.

"Lisa, we want you to do some DNA test to find out who it is." Said Luan knowing that the DNA would prove who it was. Lisa sees that they won't leave her alone until she agrees and decides to help out.

"Fine but I will require a DNA sample from both the child and the one you think is the mother." Said Lisa. Both Luan and Lynn thank Lisa before walking out of the room celebrating their victory mentally. They soon reach Lynn's room and start making a list talking quietly about their plan. But they don't talk quietly enough because someone is listening.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

c0ffeee here again. Sorry about the long delay between the chapters. This was rewritten 2 times before I was happy with the outcome. Hopefully, the next chapter will come sooner. This is c0ffeee and thank you for reading Chapter 3 of 'The Truth of the Past.'


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln awoke with the sound of his alarm. His eyes began to open as he stood up from his bed. He quickly got dressed and checked his phone for messages of Clyde or Luna. To his surprise, he got messages from both. Clyde wrote that they will all meet at Gus's at around 12 but they can meet up at Clyde's house and walk to Gus's. After checking the time and seeing it was a bit more than 11, he checked on the message that Luna sent him. She said that she'll be home to take care of Layla before 12 which was a relief for him. He put his phone away and glanced at the calendar before crossing out another day. He walked to the bathroom with no interruptions.

He soon reached the bathroom and began to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. After the shower, he went down the stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. He took out a bowl deciding that he would eat cereal this breakfast. But after placing the bowl down he saw a piece of paper beside it. He picked it up noticing Luna's name on it and read it.

_Layla's sleeping and there's baby food in the fridge. Good luck Luna. Love Mom_

He saw an arrow pointing to the other side of the paper and turned it. It showed the different times Layla needed to eat or sleep and it also showed how to properly feed and hold her. He placed the note back on the table before finishing making his cereal. After eating he looked at the time to make sure that he had enough time to get there. He went and sat down on the couch to watch some tv before going. After a couple of minutes of scrolling through the different channels, he heard a knock on the door. He got up and went to unlock a door. When he opened, he was greeted with a bone snapping hug.

"Hey bro, thanks for asking me to take care of her. I'll promise I will do a great job." Said Luna with enthusiasm which put a smile on Lincoln's face. After letting Lincoln go, she came into the house, Lincoln looked at the time noticing that it was his time to leave. He quickly told her about the note that his mom left and where Layla slept and when he and his mom would be back while putting his shoes on. Meanwhile, Luna was taking note of this in her mind.

Lincoln finally put on his shoes after a big struggle and went out wishing her the best.

"Good Luck Luna. You could do it." He said while exiting the house. After leaving Lincoln could only hope that everything went okay. He soon arrived at Clyde's house and knocked on the door as he thought back, he remembered the last time he was here. He had told Clyde everything from Layla's mother to his plan to hide her identity from everyone. Clyde understood why he wanted to hide it but still wanted Lincoln to tell them all. But deep down even Clyde knew that it wouldn't end well. The door soon opened, and Clyde stepped out.

"Hey Bud, are you ready to beat some records?" Said Clyde exited.

"Of Course, I'm am finally going to take back number 1 place from Ronnie Anne in Dance Battle!" Said Lincoln exited. The two started to walk with Lincoln explaining that he will tell the guys about Layla and that the Casagrande's are visiting on Monday. With Clyde taking it in how hard it must be for Lincoln.

"Dude don't worry about the guys they will, of course, freak out, but I also freaked out when you told me. And don't worry about Ronnie Anne and her family I'm sure that you'll think of a plan." Said Clyde calming Lincoln down. They soon switched subjects and continued walking until they reached the arcade. They looked through the window and saw that Rust, Liam, and Zach. They walked in and got noticed by others.

"Hey, guys." Asked Liam in his country accent.

"Hey, now what do we want to do?" Asked Zach.

"How about we all play some games before sitting down and ordering a pizza. There's something I need to tell you." Said Lincoln while the others minus Clyde gave suspicious looks.

"Well, I don't know about you guys. But I'm going to over there." Said Rusty pointing towards a girl sitting at a table with friends. The others look at Rusty knowing that this will not end well for him. Exactly like the other 50 times.

"I'm going to go play Farming Simulator on the arcade. What about you Zach?" Said Liam.

"I'm going to make sure that we don't get thrown out again because of Rusty." Said Zach. Everyone remembered when Rusty tried to hit on the cashier and they all got thrown out thanks to that.

"We'll be playing Dance Battle." Said Lincoln responding to Liam's question before it was even asked. They all split to do their own things, Lincoln stepped up onto the arcade machine and pressed play. He chose the hardest difficulty and the hardest song. When the song started, he began to move his feet to the arrows corresponding with the arrows on the screen. Clyde looked at how Lincoln was getting faster and faster with moving his feet and how the text on the screen displayed an almost perfect score. But Lincoln could only think about one thing. Ronnie Anne

He would be lying if he said that their relationship isn't confusing. His sisters always told him that she liked him, but she said otherwise. When he was eleven, he knew that he liked her but when she moved their relationship became unsure. He began to think about how the situation would play out if he didn't come up with a plan. If she did like him then he would end up with a black eye probably and if she didn't then he would be in the clear… probably. Somewhere deep down he knew that this was something that couldn't be avoided. After all the Casagrande's are practically their family. Sure, Lori and Bobby haven't married yet but it's only a matter of time.

Lincoln saw that he had two options. Either hide Layla for as long as possible until they find out or tell them yourself. His stomach fell when he thought about telling them about Layla, how would he do it? Should he tell everyone directly or one on one. Lincoln would have gone deeper in his thoughts if Clyde hadn't snapped him out of it.

"It's going to be ok Lincoln. If your family managed this so can the Casagrande's also." Said Clyde in hopes of calming Lincoln down. Lincoln was still dancing flawlessly while responding to Clyde.

"I know Clyde but what will Ronnie Anne think. What if she likes me, then this will ruin my chance with her." Said Lincoln explaining his worry.

"So, you do like her! Anyway, whether she likes you or not, you are still friends and friends support each other." Told Clyde to Lincoln. Lincoln thought about it and realized that friends do support each other no matter what. Lincoln soon finished his game and saw that he was just below her record. He decided to try again later and played one more match with Clyde for fun. After a while both teens got hungry and stopped playing to look for their friends. They both went to Liam first who was still playing farming simulator.

"Hey, guys. Look here I finally got the most expensive tractor in the game." Bragged Liam. Both Lincoln and Clyde look at each other being sorry about bursting his bubble.

"You know that they delete the saves every morning, right?" Asked Lincoln and saw Liam's smile disappear.

"Well screw it, let's go eat." Said Liam before heading to a table and picking up a menu.

"Go and sit down. I'll find Rusty and Zach." Said Lincoln while Clyde looked at him before nodding.

He spent around 5 minutes wandering around the restaurant being mad at Rusty. He tried calling and he tried asking the others. He was about to give up as he leaned against a glass window noticing 2 people sitting on a bench slouched over. He went to the door and went outside to confirm his suspicion. As he got closer his suspicion got confirmed. Both Rusty and Zach sat on the bench with Zach patting Rusty's back.

"Hey, guys." Said Lincoln in a neutral voice.

"oh hey, Lincoln. Guess you came to say that were ordering food." Said Rusty in a sad voice, sounded like he had been crying.

"Yeah, but what happened and were you crying before?" Said Lincoln worried that something might be wrong. Rusty didn't speak and the silence consumed the air for seconds until Zach walked to Lincoln. Once they were at a distance were Rusty couldn't hear Zach said.

"You know how most of the time when Rusty hits on someone they usually walk away?" Lincoln nodded and Zach continued.

"Well, this one girl decided to go insane and told him that he was ugly and not good enough for anyone. And she went on and on again until Rusty started crying." Lincoln was shocked to hear that something like this happened to his friend.

"Go to the rest of the guys. I will talk to Rusty." Said Lincoln feeling bad for his friend with Zach nodding slowly before heading to the exit. He walked over to where Rusty sat and sat down beside him.

"I know that I shouldn't be upset about this. This was bound to happen anyway." Said Rusty.

"Rusty while we do agree that sometimes you are a bit too much when it comes to girls, but no person should treat anyone like that." Said Lincoln

"But I was at fault here. She looked a bit sad so I thought that I would maybe manage to cheer her up. But all I got was her insulting me." Said Rusty

"Trust me. I know that feeling all too well." Said Lincoln sadly while receiving confused looks from Rusty.

"Come on let's go eat. I'll explain it then." Said Lincoln trying to come up what to say to them. They both entered Gus's again and saw their friends sitting there with concerned looks. When they came to the table Clyde was the first one to say anything.

"Zach told us what happened. If you want I could book you an appointment at ." Suggested Clyde.

"No need to. Lincoln and I talked, he helped me vent." Said Rusty sounding a bit cheerier. Then Liam remembered something.

"Lincoln wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?" Lincoln went quiet thinking of ways to explain everything. Suddenly he got an idea and said.

"So, you all know that I haven't been active these past few months." He started Lincoln with all of his friends nodding.

"Well the reason is a bit more complicated, but the short answer was that I was to stressed." Continued Lincoln receiving more confused looks from his friends except for Clyde.

"But why?" Asked Rusty. Thousands of ways to tell them crossed his head that second. When he realized what would be the best way. He pulled out his phone and began to look for something. Once he found it he handed the phone to his friends. At first, they thought that they were looking at Lily's baby pictures until all of them noticed a small detail. White hair.

"Lincoln is that your –"

"Yes, my daughter. Layla Loud." Said Lincoln meanwhile all of his friends minus Clyde got mind blown when they realized that Lincoln had a daughter.

"How, when and who." Were the next things being said. Lincoln wondered heavily if he should tell them the full truth and not what he told his mom. All of his friends were looking at him with anticipation.

"I can't tell you guys." He said sadly.

"Why not. We promise we won't judge." Asked all of them.

"Look all I'm going to say is that her mom couldn't take care because of a problem that arose. So, we decided to give her to me and let her live her life." Now all of his friends were shocked.

"Was it a good reason?" Said Liam. Lincoln had this question in his mind before. The plain answer was yes.

"Yes." He said shortly. Everyone notices that Lincoln won't talk about the mom, so they switch subject to Layla.

"How is she? I mean Layla" Asked Rusty.

"She is amazing, but she is a picky eater." Said Lincoln getting flashbacks to when he tried to feed her.

"How old is she?" Asked Zach.

"She was born 2 months ago. I didn't see her until last Wednesday when I got her. Except for when she was born." Responded Lincoln

"Why? Didn't you want to see her?" Said Liam

"Yes, I wanted to see her but if I did my sister would start to get suspicious. I had to play it smart." Said Lincoln sadly.

"Guys while I'm saying all of this to you there's a little problem that I need feedback on." Said Lincoln.

Lincoln explained the whole situation with the Casagrande's and how he decided to face his fears and tell them instead of hiding her from them. His friends just looked on and listened, thinking about what to say.

"So, what do you think guys?" Asked Lincoln nervously.

"Lincoln, I mean this in a good way but if you tell Ronnie Anne. Then I promise to visit you in the hospital." Said Zach praying for his friend. Everyone agreed and thought that Ronnie Anne would punch him. But that wasn't what scared Lincoln. He could take the punch but what would really hurt him would be to hurt her emotions.

"Guys I can take a punch from her. I must tell her, imagine if she liked me and I waited. One day she might ask me out and I would have to say no and tell her that I have a daughter. I would only hurt her more and waste her time." Said Lincoln with all of the guys understanding that there was no way out for him.

"Sorry, Lincoln we didn't think of it that way." Apologized Zach and the others. A waiter soon approached the gang.

"Hello boys what can I get you?" Asked the waiter. Normally the guys would already have chosen what they wanted in their mind but because of Lincoln's big reveal, nobody was prepared for. They quickly went through the menus while Rusty handed a coupon for a free pizza to the waiter. And asked for a pineapple pizza. Liam ordered a ham pizza, Zach ordered a pizza with bacon. Both Lincoln and Clyde ordered a cheese pizza.

"Can we talk about something else. I don't want to ruin the rest of this day for you." Said Lincoln with a sad tone.

"Ruined? Are you kidding me Lincoln we don't think that you ruined our day. We are just surprised by your daughter. I think it's kind of amazing how you took all of the responsibility so that her mother doesn't." Said Clyde with everyone saying something along those lines which put a smile on Lincoln's face again.

"Also do you think that you can keep silent about this?" Asked Lincoln with his friends agreeing without a doubt knowing that it would make Lincoln's life harder if they did.

Their pizzas soon arrived, and they began to dig and talk about another subject like Lincoln asked to. They talked about new video games that would come out and Lincoln was quite surprised of how much gaming news he missed because of the stress that caused him to become inactive online.

"Dude you have to buy the new Ace Savvy game. An inside leak says that there is an online coop and your friend can join and play as One-Eyed Jack." Said Clyde excited knowing that he and Lincoln would play through the entire game in one week.

"Yeah, but there is also a new Arghh game coming next year Lincoln. But nobody knows anything about it." Said Zach.

As Zach, Clyde, Liam, and Rusty continue Lincoln relaxed in his chair knowing that his plan to tell them about Layla was a success. He finished his pizza at the same time as the others began to finish.

"Lincoln you want to play one last match of death battle. It's getting dark and my dads will be worried." Said Clyde. And indeed, when Lincoln looked outside, he saw that the sky was almost covered in darkness except for the stars which shined wonderfully.

"Sure, I'm going to try to beat Ronnie Anne's record again." He said with a happier voice.

He stepped up to the machine and put in a token. He chose the same difficulty and the same song but this time his mind was clear. Because if he was going to worry about it, he would worry about it tomorrow. He looked at the screen with focus and started moving his feet on the arrows and following those on the screen with his eyes. His feet moving faster and faster as his mind continued to be blank with nothing stressing him now. The score started to go up and up and Lincoln failed to notice close he got to Ronnie Anne's score. And soon it happened.

"DUDE YOU DID IT." Shouted Clyde knowing that Lincoln always talked about beating her score. But now he finally did it. But Lincoln didn't stop there. Why now? So, he continued until the song ended getting perfect on every arrow. When the song died down Lincoln had a chance to catch his breath. He looked at the screen and indeed saw that he was way above Ronnie Anne. He quickly submitted his score to the leaderboard and walked over to Clyde.

"Alright let's head home." Lincoln said.

They began to walk home after saying goodbye to their friends. They talked about everything possible on their way home like games, comics, and tv shows. Lincoln felt happy the entire time remembering how easy it was to be a kid. But soon they had to go separate ways. Clyde went to his house and he went to his. He knocked on the door and heard the locks unlock. When the door opened it revealed Luna who quickly hugged him upon the sight of him.

"Welcome back bro. Don't worry I took care of Layla with some help." Luna pointed out. Lincoln went in and saw that Sam was on the side of the couch. They both noticed each other.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" He responded.

"How did it go?" Asked Luna quietly. 'Probably because Layla and the others are sleeping' Lincoln thought.

"Pretty great, I got to talk to friends and I even beat Ronnie Anne's score." Said Lincoln proudly.

"Great job bro. Linc do you want to watch tv with us?" Luna suggested.

"I don't want to intrude." Said Lincoln politely.

"Come on we barely do anything together." Begged Luna with baby eyes. With him being unable to resist her baby eyes he sat down on the other side of the couch leaving Luna a place to sit next to Sam. The next hour or so could be described with one word. Silence. Nobody was talking only watching the tv and giving occasional feedback on what they were watching. Luna tried to break the silence sometimes, but it didn't work. He soon began to feel sleepy and decided to go sleep. He wondered if he should go to his parents' room to kiss Layla goodnight but decided against it not wanting to wake her or his parents awake. Soon he stood up with both Luna and Sam looking at him.

"I'm going to bed, night Luna sleep well. Thanks for taking care of Layla for me." He said with his remaining energy.

He quietly walked through the hall and into the bathroom where he yet again brushed his teeth. He walked to his room and changed out to his underwear. He set a new alarm clock to wake him a bit before the Casagrande's would come. That way he could mentally prepare a bit. He laid down on his bed thinking about how everything went successful with the guys and hoping the same for Ronnie Anne. He slowly fell asleep and rested for the day to come. But sadly the unaware danger was getting closer.

"Okay Lisa it took us an entire day, but we did it." Said Lynn standing in Lisa's room with Luan. She pulled out small glass tubes out of her backpack that was given to her by Lisa to store the DNA of all the girls in Lincolns school that Lincoln ever encountered or is suspected for encountering. She handed the tubes to Lisa.

"I must admit that I didn't expect you to do it. But as always my experi- I mean my sibling exceeds my expectations." Said Lisa grabbing the tubes.

"Okay Lisa, who is it?" Said Lynn starting to lose her patience.

"Sadly, older sibling, it will take some time to process all of the DNA. My expectations are that we will have the answer on Monday." Said Lisa. Seeing her sister lose her patience Luan decided to step in.

"And what are the chances that it's one of them?" Lisa put her hand up to her chin and thought about it for a few seconds.

"My calculations say that it is a chance of 98.3% that one of these tubes contain part Layla's DNA." Said the young genius. The two sisters smiled knowing that they were getting closer to the truth.

* * *

Hey guys, c0ffeee here again, I don't have much to say this time except thank you for reading chapter 4 which is currently my longest chapter, be sure to give feedback if you want. See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

It was currently Friday, and Luna was sleeping in a bed on one side. As the sun started to go up a beam of light pierced the window and shined directly on her eyes. Her body slowly started to wake up before her eyes opened. After a couple of seconds, she tried to stand up remembering that she had to go before being stopped by someone taking her arm.

"Come on five more minutes." Said another voice coming for the other side of the bed. The arm that held Luna pulled her to the other side of the bed making her lay down next to someone. Soon another arm wrapped around her locking her in place.

"Sam you know how much I want to stay but I promised my brother that I will take care of Layla while he goes out with friends." Said Luna happily to Sam. Sam got a smile on her face and said.

"Okayyy, but next time I get to chose when we get up." Soon the grip around her arm was released and the other arm released her from the hug. While she wished that she could stay in that hug forever Luna promised that she'll take care of Layla.

She finally was able to stand up from the bed and put on some clothes. Getting dressed in blue jeans and a purple t-shirt that 'Rock on forever' was written on. Before she left, she kissed Sam on her forehead promising that she'll come to her tomorrow. She left the room while Sam went back to sleep with the biggest smile. Soon she reached the bathroom where she took out her hairbrush that she had laying around.

While Luna brushed her hair, she began to think about her plans for today. Firstly, she would take care of Layla until Lincoln came home. Secondly, she would also try to reconnect with some of her sisters. It's been some time since she had a normal conversation with them. Then her thoughts switched to Lincoln. When they were younger her brother would always come to her for advice or if he needed anything. And if you would ask anyone about who's Lincoln's favorite sister then everyone would answer Luna except well Lincoln who would say that all his sisters are his favorites. She finished brushing her hair and began to brush her teeth while still deep in thought.

But as time went on, she began to talk less and less with Lincoln. Mostly because her band and Sam taking up most of her time. She did miss talking to her only brother but couldn't because of two things. She was scared of Sam leaving her again like last time. But she was also scared of how Lincoln would react. 'Would he be mad at her because she stopped talking with him and only now came back?' She hoped for the best and went out of the bathroom.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she began to make an omelet. She made a little extra just in case Sam wanted. She looked at the clock noticing it was only a bit past 11. Luna soon finished the omelet and put the plate in the dishwasher before heading into the 'music room'. When Sam bought this apartment, she allowed Luna to stay if she wanted. After Luna started coming here more frequently, she slowly moved all her instruments to Sam's place. Luna pretty much lived here.

She reached the 'music room' and entered it. The room was about the same size as Lincoln's room. The room contained a drum set far back and 2 electric guitars hanging on the wall. One was a light blue that had an engraving that spelled out 'S.S' which stood for Sam Sharp. And the one beside it was a purple guitar with 'L.L' engraved in it standing for Luna Loud. She picked up her guitar and began playing.

Throughout her entire music session, she was deep in thought again, but one event stood out like none other 'Wednesday'. The day that her brother's life changed forever, she remembered that day. She and Sam were late due to 'having fun' as they put it. It was mostly a fun day, small talk with some of her sisters and eating her dad's amazing food but one thing weirded her out that day.

'Lincoln wasn't talking or even looking at us only at the ground' She thought first that he was mad at her for the lack of communication but when she asked Lucy she said that he was a bit silent the last couple of months but that this was the worst yet. She remembered how her brother looked. Bags under his eyes while looking like he wanted to fall down and sleep. Sam saw also this and wanted her to talk to him, but she was scared of making it worse. Some of her sisters tried to ask but got barely any response. She wanted to talk with her brother and try to fix their relationship, but she didn't want to risk making things worse for both Lincoln and her.

And then it happened, the door got called and she approached it. When she opened it, she looked around and saw nothing until she looked down. A small basket with a baby in it, she was shocked and froze as everyone else started to surround her to see what it was with only Lincoln being the one to not look.

She finished her thoughts at the same time as her music ended. Luna pulled out her phone and saw that she had been playing for almost an hour. She started to panic hoping that she would not be late. She ran to the front door and started putting on her shoes. She quickly picks up a hoodie just in case, but she would probably not need it since it was really hot outside. She went outside and started walking. At this moment she wished that she had a car, while she does have a driver's license its kind of useless without a car.

Soon she reached her house where she grew up. Walking up to the door she hoped that Lincoln was still at home, she had really missed him. She gave a quick knock on the door before hearing something move inside the house. The locks got unlocked and Lincoln opened the door. He was looking better than the last time she saw him. He had visibly fewer bags under his eyes and didn't have that sad look in his eyes. This made her happy to see her brother better, and she hugged him instantly before he even knew what was going on.

"Hey bro, thanks for asking me to take care of her. I'll promise I will do a great job." She said. Lincoln looked like he was in a rush because as soon as he put on his shoe, he went out the door while telling me.

"Good Luck Luna. You could do it." That gave me a smile on my face. After he left, I closed the door and went to the note my mom placed for me. It had different times on when to feed her and when she should sleep and when she wakes up. Noticing I got about 10 minutes before Layla wakes up, I got up the stairs to check on my other sisters. At first, I arrived at Lola's and Lana's room. I opened the door to be greeted by.

"Lana your weird pet ate the jewel on my tiara!" Lola screamed while showing that in fact, the tiara didn't have a jewel. They both look at me when I try to close the door and walk out of this situation.

"Luna could you ask Lisa to open up Lana's pet so I can get my jewel back." Said Lola casually making Lana freak out.

"Luna tell her that she probably lost it. El Diablo hasn't even been on your side of the room these past few days." Argued Lana.

"Girls chill out. Lola, why do you think that El Diablo ate the jewel?" Asked Luna.

"Because every time something goes missing it's because of your pets Lana!" Said Lola.

"Now Lana, why don't you think that El Diablo ate the Jewel?" Said Luna

"Because he would never do that." Said Lana. Both twins continued to argue with Luna almost giving up and leaving until she noticed something glimmer on the ground. She bent down and to no one's surprise, it was the missing jewel.

"My jewel! Thank you thank you thank you!" Said Lola.

"Now apologies to your sister Lola." Said Luna.

"I'm sorry that I accused your pet, Lana. Next time I'll take your word for it and try to search." Said Lola while opening both her arms expecting a hug. Lana didn't hesitate to hug Lola and apologies if her pets did cause trouble for her. This makes Luna both happy and sad. Happy to see that two siblings can always work things out but sad that she can't work things out with Lincoln right now. She's too scared of ruining their bond even more. She left their room after snapping out of her thoughts, walked to the next room. Her old room, where both she and Luan used to bunk. 'I miss those day' she thought as Luna knocked on the door. But to her surprise no one opened, she tried again before deciding to try another room. She went and knocked on Lynn's door, again to her surprise no one opened it.

'Maybe they both went outside.' She thought but just then a strange noise could be heard coming from Lisa's room. Knowing that Lisa never leaves her lab she walks to her door and knocks. Then silence. Suddenly the sound of the door unlocking fills the hall and the door opens.

"Hey Luna, didn't know you were home. Me and Luan were about to head out. Seeyoulaterbye." Said Lynn quickly before both her and Luan rush by me with a bag sounding like it contains glass. I hear the front door open and close and look at Lisa.

"Want to tell me what that is about?" Luna asked.

"No." Said Lisa before closing the door on me. She just stood there not knowing if I should demand the answer or just leave it be. Luna quickly checked the time on her phone and saw that its time for Layla to wake up. She went downstairs and into her parents' room. In the room was a small crib that she remembers was Lily's. Luna went up to it and saw Layla sleeping peacefully inside. Luna picked her up and she began to awake. It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen except for Sam.

They left the room and went into the kitchen where she sat Layla down in a baby chair while she went to the fridge to get the baby food. She pulled out a spoon and tried to feed her.

*20 minutes later*

"I give up!" Luna said giving up on feeding Layla. Layla just watched and giggled, Layla was clean and didn't even have a food stain while Luna looked like she'd been dragged thru a pile of baby food.

"I'm going to need help." Said Luna before pulling out her phone.

"And I know just who to call."

"Mom, how do you feed Layla?" Said Luna practically begging her mom on the other side to help.

"You need to make the food more interesting to eat. Must go now, sweetie. Good luck." When the call ended, she stood there with no words. 'How does someone make food interesting' she thought before giving up.

"Screw it I'm calling Sam." Luna said as she began to call her.

*30 minutes later*

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Luna went to the door to open it hoping that it was Sam behind it. She didn't want anyone to see her covered in baby food. Luna unlocked the door and opened it. And luckily it was Sam.

"Luna what happened and why are you covered in baby food?" Said Sam when she saw Luna. Both Sam and Luna went in and Luna pointed towards Layla in her baby chair and said.

"I tried to feed her. And this happened. I tried calling mom for help, but she didn't help. So, I gave up and called you for help."

"But what am I supposed to do?" Said Sam.

Luna began to explain her plan to Sam. Sam listened and didn't understand why it was so hard after all it was just a baby. After Luna finished explaining she went up to take shower and change clothes. Luna came back down after 20-minutes, she went to the kitchen and got more baby food and two spoons.

"Okay here's the plan again. You go and attempt to feed her, and she will turn her head and refuse. Then I will try to feed her from the side, it's genius she can't refuse to eat now!" Luna said sounding like a mad person.

"Are you okay Luna?" Asked Sam

"Yes, I am, don't worry now let's do this!" Said Luna hyped

They both took a spoon of baby food and nodded at each other before Sam began to walk towards her. Walking closer and Layla noticed the food come closer and started to react. 'I don't get it? Baby's normally like food.' Sam thought as she came closer

to Layla. Just then an idea struck her. 'What if?' she thought as Sam finally approached Layla.

"Here comes Ace savvy flying through the sky." Sam said in a high-pitched voice. She began moving the spoon and pretended that it flew, before starting to come closer to Layla with the food. Layla looked at the spoon and began to giggle with a smile. Just then Sam puts the spoon in Layla's mouth and she begins to eat it. Sam motions to her girlfriend to come over and give her more baby food, Luna comes closer and gives it to Sam. Sam took another spoonful of baby food and did the same thing as last time until she was feed. Meanwhile, Luna looked on in surprise that any mortal soul could feed her.

"And that was that." Said Sam while picking up a napkin and wiping Layla's face.

"HOW?" Asked Luna frustrated that Sam could do it on her first attempt.

"You gotta make the food interesting else she won't eat it." Said Sam. Luna glanced at the note that her mom left her to see what was next.

"Okay looks like Layla has some free time until we need to change the diapers." Said Luna. Sam then proceeded to pick Layla up from her baby chair and went to the couch. Sam sat down with Layla sitting on her knee, Sam motioned Luna to come and sit beside her.

"Come here Luna, I think its time for Layla to be introduced to cartoons." Said Sam while picking up a remote. Luna sat down on the same side as Layla sat on Sam's knee and relaxed thanking god that they managed to feed her. Sam began to look through the channels and found what she was looking for.

"Here Layla, this is Ace Savvy your dad's favorite superhero." Sam said while Layla began to look at the tv with happiness. While Layla watched the tv Luna decide to thank Sam.

"Sam thanks for your help. I wouldn't have done it without you babe." Thanked Luna and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"How did you know that feeding her like that would work?" Asked Luna.

"Saw on the tv that baby's need to be exited and happy to eat. Else they would think that the food is bland and boring." Explained Sam. While another question was forming in Luna's mind.

"Why were you watching a channel about baby's?" Asked Luna and Sam scratches the back of her head out of nervousness.

"You s-see I- uh. I'm just going to get to the point, I want to adopt a baby one day and raise it with you." Said Sam with a sweet voice while smiling. When Luna heard this, she hugged Sam extremely tight while Layla was still watching the tv. And started kissing her everywhere on Sam's face.

"Luna, there is a child right here." Sam said while chuckling happily and pointing on Layla.

"Fine, I'll save it for tomorrow. But thanks Sam, I know you didn't want to adopt a child before because of our rock career but I'm happy that you changed your mind!" Said Luna so fast that she lost her breath for a second.

"Me too, but Luna the reason I didn't want to adopt is because of what happened in July. Not because of our busy rock careers." Said Sam. Luna now understood, Sam feared of anything happening to their relationship again like it did in July.

"Sam it was my fault that we broke up. I'm the one who didn't do anything." Said Luna remembering it clearly. The publishing company she worked for didn't want the public to know that she likes girls and tried to keep them separated until Sam had enough and left. It was Luna's fault, she was too scared to ask them to stop out of fear that they might drop her. But after Sam left, she also left the publishers in order to fix things with Sam.

"Sam, I promise you I won't make that mistake again. You know how hard I worked to fix this relationship. It took you about a month to start texting me back but still, it took even longer for us to meet again in real life. I know that I caused you pain and won't let you down again I promise." Said Luna heartfelt. Sam just began to hug Luna and tears started falling from her eyes.

"I'm s-sorry Luna I shouldn't have left you. I thought that I would be fine, but I wasn't. I missed y-you so m-much." Said Sam. While Luna hugs Sam back and comforts her.

"Don't worry were finally together and are stronger than ever. And if you feel like something is wrong then don't be afraid to talk to me. I've always got your back no matter what." Said Luna while stroking the back of her hair. Those words brought a smile to Sam's face as she proceeded to calm down. Luna looks over to where Layla was sitting and saw that she was still watching tv. The room was quiet whit the only sound coming from the tv, Sam decided to change the subject and asked something.

"Luna, I know that you have wanted to stick close to me since our break, but you have been barely spending any time with your siblings. Can you promise that you'll start spending more time with them? And don't worry about me, you can always call or text me if you miss me." Said Sam. Luna continued to hug her and nodded.

"I Promise Sam." Luna said

"Great, now let's watch the tv because I haven't seen this episode before." Said Sam before turning towards the tv and watching with Layla. Luna smiled and watched the tv with her. Hours began to pass, Lynn and Luan both returned looking like hell and smelling like trash. When Luna asked, they just said that they both accidentally fell into a trash can. They went up and Lynn still had that bag with her, Luna could still hear glass inside but didn't ask further. Then after an hour, their parents returned as well as Lori and Leni. That only left one Loud who was not home. After two hours her mom and dad came down to get Layla to sleep. Soon their parents went to sleep being too tired from today.

Then after a while, she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. When she opened the door, it revealed a happy looking Lincoln. She then remembered why she was at home and told him.

"Welcome back bro. Don't worry I took care of Layla with some help." Luna told him. He walked in and noticed Sam on the couch.

"Hey" Sam said.

"Hey" Lincoln responded.

Luna asked him how it went at the arcade. He told me that he beat Ronnie Anne's score in some dance game. Luna then asked if he would want to watch tv with them. At first, Lincoln refused but then agreed after more convincing. They watched the tv with total silence, sometime Luna would try to start a conversation with him like Sam had asked but that went nowhere. After watching for some time Lincoln got up and went to bed. Soon after another hour, Sam decide it was time for her to leave.

"Luna wanna head home? I'm really tired." Sam said before starting to get up and putting on her shoes.

"No, I'll think that I will stay. Tomorrow the Casagrande's are visiting so I expect that Lincoln will be stressed about hiding or telling them about Layla. Have to be there for my bro." Said Luna while Sam smiled at her and wished her good luck.

After Sam left Luna continued to watch some more tv before deciding to go to sleep.

'Wait where will I sleep? I don't want to wake someone accidentally.' Thought Luna before thinking again.

'Screw it I'm sleeping on the couch.' She laid down on the couch and quickly drifted away into sleep.

* * *

c0ffeee here again, thanks for reading this chapter. The next chapter will be about the Casagrande's arrival, so I hope that you'll enjoy that. Also, if you haven't seen I posted a new story and I want to say that my number one priority is this story. So, until this story is finished 'Guardians of Royal Woods' will be my second priority. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

An alarm clock can be heard ringing and Lincoln woke up. He stood up from the bed and put on his clothes, he looked at his calendar before crossing out June 14 and seeing that it was now the 15 of June. The time has come, this day would be his second hardest in his life. Of course, the hardest one was Wednesday. Barely awake and he could already feel the nervousness creep upon him.

'No, I need to focus. Things won't be easier if I anxious.' Thought Lincoln before heading out of his room. As he came closer to the bathroom, he noticed that two people were in a line. Both Luan and Lynn were talking and waiting for someone to leave. He approached the line and walked behind Lynn and started to wait but soon as they saw him come closer they went silent. 'Weird' Thought Lincoln.

"If you're wondering Lincoln, we were talking about Lori who's been in there for 40 minutes!" Lynn said, saying the last part louder so that Lori could hear it. Lincoln looked at Luan who nodded frantically with a smile.

"Okay somethings up. What is it? Or do I need to call Lola here?" Asked Lincoln seeing that something was up that they weren't telling him. Both Lynn and Luan looked at each other.

"Nothing, everything's fine." Said Lynn with a smile that Lincoln did not trust.

"Look today I will tell the Casagrande's about Layla and it's going to suck. So please don't do anything to make it worse." Pleaded Lincoln.

"Come on, everything will be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Said Lynn.

"Well if my suspicion is correct then Ronnie Anne will give me a fate worse than death." Said Lincoln casualty.

"So, you think that she likes you?" Asked Lynn with Lincoln nodding without saying anything else. Luan had enough and decided to speak up.

"Linc all jokes aside if you need someone to talk to, we are always available." Said Luan. Lincoln smiled knowing that he could trust them.

"Thanks, I just don't know how to tell them or more specifically her." Said Lincoln.

"Don't worry you'll come up with something. You are the man with the plan after all." Said Luan. Lincoln hugged Luan without saying anything else. Soon the bathroom door opened to reveal Lori wearing her normal clothes with a towel wrapped around her head. Lori was at the same time on her phone probably talking to Bobby. Luan released the hug and went inside the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

And then there was Lincoln and Lynn left. Standing and waiting for her turn Lynn didn't want to say anything else that might make Lincoln more suspicious of her and Luan's little project. After a while, the door opened again and Luan walked out, then Lynn walked in. Lincoln waited a while until the door was finally opened again and Lynn stepped out allowing Lincoln to continue his day.

He stepped into the bathroom and did the essentials like brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower. After leaving the bathroom he headed downstairs and saw all of his sisters and Layla waiting for him at the dinner table.

He went and took the only available seat between Layla and Luna. They soon began to eat dinner and Lincoln was watching his sisters interact with each other talking about clothes, boys, sports and life in general. He smiled remembering the good times when they would all sit and eat talking about the same topics repeatedly.

"Hey bro, how are you feeling about today?" Asked Luna.

"Well, I will have to tell the Casagrande's about Layla." Said Lincoln with a worried face.

"But that's not what you are scared of are you?" Said Luna.

"No, I am scared of how Ronnie Anne will react. What if she likes me more than a friend and I hurt her feelings when I tell her about Layla?"

"Will I really be doing the right thing by telling her?" Finished Lincoln.

"Linc it's the right thing to do because you won't lead her on just to crush her feelings later. That's why you're doing the right thing by telling her." Said Luna making Lincoln feel better about himself. Lincoln then got up and went to the fridge to get something. When he returned Luna saw that it was baby food and remembered that Layla hasn't gotten anything to eat.

"Time for round 2." Said Lincoln picking up a spoon and scooping up some baby food. The next 5 minutes were like a comedy routine for Luna. She watched as Lincoln attempted to feed Layla and how bad it would backfire at him every time. Luna decided to help her brother out after seeing that it wasn't going well for him.

"Here let me try." Said Luna while taking the spoon full of baby food from Lincoln's hand.

"Look here Layla. It's Ace Savvy flying through the sky." She said making Layla look at the spoon in amazement before Luna put the spoon in Layla's mouth. She continued to do it while Lincoln looked at her in amazement.

"HOW!?" Asked Lincoln acting like Luna when Sam showed her the trick. Everyone at the table looked at Lincoln because of his sudden outburst. Lincoln just waved and smiled awkwardly, the rest of his sisters returned to talking and eating.

"Well, Sam found out that babies mostly this they find interesting. And what's more exciting than that superhero Ace Savvy you watch on the tv." Said Luna making Lincoln facepalm that he didn't realize it sooner.

"Thank Sam next time you see her." Said Lincoln while Luna continued to feed her. While wiping off any baby food that got on him, he felt his phone begin to vibrate. He picked up his phone out of his pocket and saw the caller's name.

"RONNIE ANNE IS CALLING ME!" Lincoln freaked and shouted, making all of his sisters stand up and surround him asking what he was going to do while Layla watched on.

"What does she want?"

"Don't know I didn't know that she would be calling me." Said Lincoln still being freaked out.

"You literally can't tell her about your child on the phone."

"Yeah I know, let me answer now." Said Lincoln. All of his sisters went silent and Lincoln answered with the speaker.

_Lincoln: "Hey Ronnie Anne why are you calling me." Said Lincoln_

_Ronnie: "What did I call at a bad time Lame-o?" she joked._

_Lincoln: "No not at all, why did you even call?"_

_Ronnie: "Well I was wondering if you wanted me to take the bus here so we can meetup before my family arrives." Said Ronnie with a hint of desperation._

_Lincoln: "u-uh yeahhhh sureee that would be great." Said Lincoln nervously._

"_Okay see in you an hour at the bus station. Lov- I mean see you L-Lame-O" She stumbled around her words before ending the call._

When the call ended Lincoln stood still taking his time to process the information. And all of Lincoln's younger sisters began to giggle and smile. They ran up the stairs saying something about a wedding while the older sister stood there in place with him.

"I'm so screwed." Said Lincoln realizing that she was probably going to ask him to be her boyfriend when they went out. All of his sisters gave him looks of comforting.

"Lincoln you can call her back and say that you can't come." Suggested Lori.

"It doesn't matter we will still see each other when the Casagrande's arrive. It's better to do it now than later." Said Lincoln looking down at the ground. His sisters had nothing to say. They knew that Lincoln had made his mind up, all they could do is comfort him.

"Do you want us to help you?"

"No." Said Lincoln plainly. The sisters looked at each other with worry about Lincoln. Meanwhile, Lincoln walked over to Layla in her baby chair and sat down beside her. He kissed her on the forehead before trying to relax on the chair. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Bro what are you doing?" Asked Luna.

"Waiting." Lincoln simply stated. The sisters exchanged looks with each other before Lori spoke up.

"We're going to let you be but if you want anything just ask." Everyone nodded agreeing with Lori. Lincoln simply responded with a nod, soon all the sisters scattered to do their own thing. Just then there was a knock on the door and Lincoln went to open it. When he opened the door, it revealed his mom and dad carrying bags of groceries, Lincoln got out of the way to let them come in. When they went in his mom placed the bag down and listened for something.

"Is everything okay? It's a bit too quiet right now." Asked Rita while his dad went on to packing the groceries into their respective places also listening to their conversation. Lincoln went on to explain everything that happened during dinner with his mom and dad feeling bad for their son.

"Lincoln you don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can say that we had another child." Said Rita trying to find the easiest solution to his problem. But Lincoln didn't want the cheap way, he needed to do this.

"Mom I have to do this. I can't lead her on." Said Lincoln remembering Luna's conversation with him. In response his mom hugged him and kissed the top of his forehead wishing him well. Same did Lynn Sr wishing his kid the best.

After the hugs and kisses Lincoln walked up the stairs with a determined look knowing that he could do this. Walking through the halls he could feel a familiar feeling of being watched, and when he looked at the side, he glanced that most of his sister's room doors were open and he could see the eyes watching him. Once he entered his room, he notified Clyde and the rest of what was going to happen.

_Rusty: "Lincoln I have seen girls mad before and I can professionally say that this is not going to end well for you."_

_Liam: "Lincoln are you crazy. She will make you into mashed potatoes!"_

_Zach: "Lincoln, come on you always think of a plan. You don't have to do this. It's like asking for death."_

_Clyde: "Good luck bud. You got this."_

That last message made Lincoln smile a bit knowing that one of his friends believed in him. Because he was doing this no matter what, he looked at the clock and saw that he had about 20 minutes left until she arrived at the bus station. 'Better early than late.' Thought Lincoln as he went to his drawer that kept all of his clothes and picked out the best orange hoodie he had.

He put it on before looking at his mirror and seeing himself. A White shirt, orange hoodie, and dark blue jeans were all he needed to be ready. He was about to leave before seeing something on his desk. A small perfume bottle that he had wished for on his last birthday in order to 'get girls' as he put it. He wanted to grab it and spray some on him but resisted, while it smelled nice, the smell reminded him of Layla's mother. She used the same perfume when he first met her almost a year ago.

'Stop it Lincoln you can't think about her now. Not when I'm meeting Ronnie Anne soon.' He thought to himself before leaving the room. He quickly made his way down the stairs not caring if anyone was watching him. He put on his shoes as fast as possible not wanting to wait any longer. He was going to face his fear and not stop he thought but he soon stood in front of the door hesitating to open it up and walk out.

"You can do this bro. I've got your back if needed." Said Luna walking down the stairs. Smiling at him to comfort him.

"Thanks, I really needed that." He said and ran up to her hugging Luna before turning around and twisting the knob and opening the door. He took on step out and soon took another and began walking towards the bus station not letting his fears and doubts stop him.

The walk felt like a small eternity to him. He didn't have a plan or know what to say, he just knew that he'd have to tell her. He was walking and looking at the ground the entire time in deep thought until he finally arrived at the bus station. There were not many people there surprisingly and soon he found a bench to sit down on. He constantly looked at his phone checking the time as the worry began to creep up on him again. He felt like he wanted to run and escape it all, but he couldn't.

All these feelings felt familiar to him, the pressure, the nervousness, and the clouded mind. Then he remembered this was exactly like Wednesday. He worried about how his sisters would react and the questions he couldn't answer, it was all the same as now. Only this time it was only one person.

'I can do this. If I learned anything from Wednesday, it's that my family loves me no matter what.' Lincoln assured himself. And then he saw a bus in the distance that came from Great Lake City. 'The moment of truth.' Thought Lincoln as the bus came closer and closer before finally arriving next to where he sat. Once the bus fully stopped the doors began to slide open, people started to walk out as he waited and soon, she walked out. And as much as Lincoln hated to admit it, she looked gorgeous.

She was wearing her iconic purple hoodie, her hair was down without anything keeping it together. And lastly, she was wearing a purple skirt.

"What's up la- I mean Lincoln." She said shyly making Lincoln snap out of his trance.

"H-hey Ronnie Anne how's it going." He said nervously.

"Yeah it's going really great. Missed talking to you." Said Ronnie Anne scratching the back of her head also nervously.

"Y-yeah sorry about the silence. Want to go somewhere or are we going to stand here?" Said Lincoln in hopes of changing the conversation.

"Yeah sure let's head to flips. I head they got a new smoothie flavor there." The started walking and as they walked, he could sense that Ronnie Anne was glancing at him sometimes which made him worry. They continued to walk as he listened about what she was up to these last few weeks.

" -and anyway it turns out I made the chili a bit too strong and Bobby burned his tongue and couldn't speak to Lori on the phone until yesterday when it healed." She said laughing. The laughing quickly stopped, and he heard her stop in her tracks. That made him look up from the ground and at her.

"Okay, Lincoln what's wrong. You have barely said anything and only nodded when I asked you questions." Said Ronnie Anne worried about Lincoln. Lincoln's mind began to panic 'Should I tell her or should I wait longer' he thought before quickly blurting out.

"Ronnie there's something I must tell you." He said hastily. Ronnie Anne looked at him in confusion before smiling.

"There's also something I want to tell you Lincoln. Do you want to start or should I?" She said anxiously.

"I think it's better if I start." Said Lincoln feeling every part of his body get heavier. He looked down before saying.

"Ronnie Anne you are a wonderful, funny and all-around a great person… But" Ronnie Anne smiled at every word until Lincoln said 'But'. She felt that something wasn't right.

"-I can't be your b-b-boyfriend." Lincoln said excepting a punch or a laugh that said that she didn't like him that way. But instead, he looked up and saw her looking in the ground. He saw that she was deep in thought with no emotions on her face much like himself.

"why" Was the only thing to escape her lips.

"About two months ago I had a da-" Lincoln couldn't even finish.

"A WHAT? WHAT IS SO BAD THAT YOU HAVE TO DENY SOMEONE YOU LIKE." She exploded on him. He looked down and finished what he said.

"A daughter." And then absolute silence. Not a single word. Moments passed until she finally said something.

"Lincoln." She didn't say it in an angry tone but instead in she said it in a comforting and relaxed tone much like his sisters. Lincoln continued to look down on the ground before he felt two arms wrap around him hugging him.

"You should be mad at me." Said Lincoln in a sad tone. He accepted the hug and hugged her back, enjoying it.

"Lincoln I'm not mad. You choose to tell me the truth instead of leading me on." Those words made Lincoln feel lighter and not as heavy as he felt before. But then came the question.

"How did it happen?" Lincoln could feel her waiting for an answer.

"I met this girl who looked sad. I tried to cheer her up, but it went too far." While he didn't go into detail this was what happened. Suddenly she let go of the hug and took both of his hands.

"Lincoln do you love me. Actual love I mean." Said Ronnie Anne with a serious look on her face. Lincoln didn't even need to think.

"Yes, I love you more than anything. I'm sorry that I ruined it." Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne who seemed again be in her thoughts. Then suddenly she pulls him towards her, and Lincoln felt a pair of lips touch his own and he felt like there was nothing else only them. They both wanted to feel like this forever but sadly oxygen was a thing and they both pulled away to breathe in air.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Lincoln surprised.

"Because I love you Lincoln. I feel in love with you, not your daughter. And if loving you means taking care of your daughter with you then it's more than worth it. You're a good and caring person that I want to be with, you are everything I want Lincoln." She said with a smile stunning Lincoln.

"But-" Said Lincoln not even being able to speak because of what she said. Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne noticed that Lincoln could barely speak and took his hand.

"Look let's head home to you. I want to meet her" She said kissing Lincoln on the cheek before beginning to walk home to Lincoln with him following her still being stunned.

Soon they reached his house and still held each other's hands. They came closer to the house went up to the door, a couple knocks later the door was opened by Lori. Lincoln saw her face go from shock to confusion and understanding in a couple of seconds. Lori walked out of the way and they both went in.

"Girls I want you to meet my girlfriend Ronnie Anne!" Screamed Lincoln so that everyone in the house could hear and they both braced themselves. What followed next was an earthquake and a group of people running down the stairs surrounding them in a blink of an eye.

"Omg Ronnie Anne you look gorgeous our brother totes got lucky."

"Lincy what kind of wedding cake do you and Ronnie Anne prefer?"

Questions continued to come at them until Lori had enough.

"Okay, guys give them space." Said Lori motioning to the other older sister to help her out.

"Yeah, dude's you can go and plan their wedding while we talk to Lincoln." Said Luna hoping that the younger ones will bite the bait. And it worked like a charm because every younger sister minus Lisa who didn't come down at all went up. That only left Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn.

Lincoln proceeds to tell them what happened, and everyone looked at them with tears.

"That was literally the greatest love story I ever heard." Said Lori wiping away tears. All his sisters congratulated him and her, but Lincoln remembered why he was here.

"Luna, where's Layla?" He asked and Luna pointed at their parents' room.

"Mom said that Layla needs to rest before the Casagrande's arrive, but you can check on her." Said Luna with Lincoln nodding. He took his girlfriend's hand and led her to his parents' room. They slowly opened the door before walking in, they both saw the crib and began to walk towards it. When they got close enough Ronnie Anne could see her boyfriend's daughter. And she was beautiful, Layla looked like Lily when she was Layla's age except for the small white strands of hair, she was sleeping peacefully.

Lincoln leaned down and kissed Layla on her forehead before smiling and looking at Ronnie Anne. He motioned to Ronnie Anne to try it, she hesitated at first before leaning down and kissing Layla on her forehead which put a smile on both Ronnie Anne and Layla. They soon found themselves watching Layla without saying anything and Lincoln thinking about how well today went yet only the day has begun.

While Luan and Lynn watched the new couple walk into their parents' room Luan whispered to Lynn.

"Let's go check on Lisa's progress." They both nodded before heading up the stair and to Lisa's room. When they walked in, they saw Lisa writing away on a computer before turning to them.

"What do you want. I'm busy with matching the DNA samples you gave me." Said Lisa.

"We came over to see if it was done." Said Luan.

"Sadly, it's taking longer than expected due to Layla inheriting Lincoln's genetic mutation." Said Lisa. Both Lynn and Luan look at her in confusion.

"My machine can't scan Layla's DNA at the same speed as the other DNA samples due to Layla having white hair just like Lincoln." Explained Lisa more simply with both of them nodding.

"Then when will it be done? I'm getting tired of waiting." Said Lynn impatiently.

"I estimate that it would be done in a couple of hours." Said Lisa.

"Great."

* * *

c0ffeee here yet again, I'm glad to say that were a bit more than halfway done with this story and i want to thank you all who have read this far. You're always welcome to leave feedback or criticism. See you in chapter 7.


End file.
